Noches de Invierno
by bleu-spring
Summary: Todos aman el invierno por una simple razón: Navidad. Mi hermano Yamato la desprecia. Con todo el alma. Tal vez este invierno sea diferente, tal vez, cierto ángel logre cambiar por completo su perspectiva del invierno ¿Quien Sabe? Si mi teoría es cierta, dos personas serán felices esta Navidad - Takeru. [Yamakari para Ishigo-chan por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo a mi amiga secreta: ¡ **Ishigo-chan**! Perdón por no publicar antes, no es tan bueno pero espero que te guste ¡Felices fiestas de nuevo y que la pases bien!

* * *

Yamato odiaba la nieve y el invierno.

Odiaba el crujido del manto blanco bajo sus botas azabaches, el agua por todas partes después de que la nieve se derrite, el entumecimiento de los dedos y el frío que cala cada hueso del cuerpo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios agrietados al entrar al departamento que prometía calor y un par de calcetas secas detrás de sus puertas. Yamato removió la humedecida chaqueta y las botas, acercándose lo más posible al calentador. Se sacó las calcetas, frunciendo el ceño y rodó los ojos mientras observaba el agua goteando de la lana gris.

Se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente, sus largos dedos congelados abrazaron la porcelana y tan pronto el líquido bajo por su garganta, el calor se expandió rápidamente por su cuerpo. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción esbozo de sus labios mientras siente como lentamente su cuerpo se descongela.

No es que Yamato sea un 'Grinch' que odia la navidad. Al contrario, la navidad es una época muy especial y mágica, llena de luces y villancicos, abrazos y buenos deseos para aquellos a quienes más se ama. Aunque el rubio no desprecia esta celebración, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que no la disfruta como otros. La navidad es como una época donde todo lo malo que no le sucedió durante el año, se acumula en una sola estación. Estos tres años que estuvo estudiando música en Nueva York, todos encontraron algo por que sentirse felices y agradecidos; quien diría que Taichi, el chico que soñaba más que nadie ser jugador profesional de fútbol, decidiera estudiar leyes y que Sora encontrara en su mejor amigo algo que jamás encontraría en él. Amor incondicional.

El solo pensar en lo mucho que lastimó a Sora lo hace sentir repudio a sí mismo. Ella, quien tuvo la amabilidad de abrir su corazón y ofrecerle un pedacito de su ser, ella quien con tantos detalles, busco un lugar dentro de su pecho, ella quien tan desesperadamente quiso que confiara en sus sentimientos. No es que dudara de su amor por él, es solo que el Yamato de ese entonces aún se negaba a creer en el amor. Al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa de felicidad que ahora adorna el rostro de Sora gracias a Taichi, lleva una sensación de paz a su corazón, sabiendo que dos de las personas más importantes para él encontraron a su otra mitad.

Por otro lado, Jou finalmente consiguió una novia y Koushiro tuvo la valentía de confesar su amor a Mimi, quien correspondió con mucho entusiasmo. Yamato dejó escapar una risa al recordar el día en que se enteró de su relación. No es que le hubiese desagradado la noticia, de hecho, se emocionó mucho por los dos, aunque Koushiro y Mimi son la pareja más dispareja que jamás haya visto, los dos son muy felices y eso es lo que más importa.

De quien no ha escuchado mucho es de Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi. Lo único que sabe de ella, es que actualmente cursa primer año de fotografía en la Universidad. A Pesar de que Takeru y Hikari son tan unidos como lo es él con Taichi, y de ser un visitante constante de la casa de los Yagami. Para él, Hikari es la viva imagen de la inocencia y un ángel de luz que llena de calor a los demás. Yamato es todo lo contrario. Su relación con la elegida de la luz era casi inexistente, hasta que _aquello_ sucedió en una noche de invierno.

Fue en noche buena, hacia casi cuatro años que Yamato y Hikari compartieron un suave beso mientras todos en la casa de los Yagami todavía dormían. Esa Navidad, la madre de Taichi le ofreció pasar la navidad con ellos, ya que su padre trabajaría hasta tarde y su madre y Takeru viajaron a Francia para las celebraciones. Esa noche, Yamato fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y fue ahí donde lo escuchó, suaves y casi inaudibles sollozos que venían de la habitación de Hikari. Yamato respiro profundo y decidió entrar a la habitación. Sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando; de todas formas, Hikari no es de las chicas que lloran por cualquier tontería. Esa noche, ella le confesó la razón de su tristeza, la razón por la cual lloraba tan desesperadamente. Resulta que Hikari tuvo su primer desamor, y aunque ella lo negó varias veces, Yamato deducía que Takeru no había correspondido sus sentimientos. No supo cómo pasó, ni cómo empezó todo, pero entre lágrimas y sollozos, se escapó un beso que jamás debió ser.

 _¿Cómo está la tierna y hermosa Hikari?_ Yamato preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara cada vez que hacía videollamadas con Taichi, ganando siempre una mirada asesina del castaño. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginar lo que su mejor amigo le haría si supiera lo que sucedido en la habitación de su hermanita hace casi cuatro años. Yamato no le temía a resolver las cosas a golpes con Taichi, eso lo han hecho infinidad de veces, lo que en verdad le causaba pánico, era perder la amistad del idiota que se ha convertido en un hermano para el. Incluso Hikari debería ser como una hermana para él, pero por alguna razón, desde esa noche, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella de una manera totalmente diferente. Ella, apenas llegaba a la tierna edad de 14, y él, era un idiota de 17 años que aún le faltaba crecer. Cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa amarga, Yamato se dejó envolver por la culpa que recorría sus vasos sanguíneos como veneno. Lo peor de todo es que no existe arrepentimiento en el. Si tuviese la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo no haría nada para que la historia no se repitiese, y aunque nadie se enteró de lo sucedido, Takeru solía mencionar la extraña depresión en la que entró Hikari semanas después de cometer el error. La ansiedad de Yamato estaba acabando poco a poco con su paciencia, tanto, que se las arreglaba para encontrar pretextos para saber cómo estaba Hikari sin que el celoso psicópata de Taichi sospechara nada.

Dicen que el peor silencio es aquel que sabes que no se romperá. Yamato y Hikari son, ahora más que nunca, dos extraños que tal vez no cruzarian miradas, aun si estuviesen en la misma habitación. No le sorprendería si ella decidiera ignorar su existencia por el resto de su vida. Quizá esa sea lo mejor.

El zumbido de su móvil lo sacó del trance de sus pensamientos y un gemido salió de sus labios ¿Es que acaso no podían dejarlo en paz? Yamato pescó el aparato de su bolsillo, el cual indicaba un mensaje nuevo de Takeru.

 _De Takeru:_

 _Hermano, ¿puedes venir al parque de Odaiba hoy a las 5:00? Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo._

Yamato rodó los ojos ante el tonto mensaje de su hermano menor ¿Acaso no sería más fácil y cómodo venir a su apartamento y ya? Teniendo en mente que esa era la solucion mas logica, Yamato replicó.

 _De Yamato:_

 _¿Acaso no puedes venir a mi apartamento?_

 _De Takeru:_

 _Vamos hermano, es importante…_

 _De Yamato:_

 _¿Sucedió algo malo?_

 _De Takeru:_

 _¡Solo ven aqui, quieres!_

El rubio rodó los ojos por enésima vez al leer el demandante mensaje de Takeru, y refunfuño incoherencias en voz baja. Ahora tenía que dejar la calidez de su acogedor apartamento y salir a la calle en medio de la estúpida nevada que no hacía nada para mejorar su ánimo. Decidió que el encuentro con su hermano seria lo mas rapido posible para regresar a casa y disfrutar de un baño con agua caliente para relajar sus tensos músculos y tocar algo de música en su vieja guitarra.

De acuerdo con el pronóstico del tiempo, esta tarde nevará más que en la mañana. Así que tomó un nuevo abrigo, ya que el otro estaba demasiado húmedo para su gusto; se puso sus botas azabache y una bufanda y se aventuro a las calles con desdén. Por suerte, la nieve no caía con tanta intensidad ahora.

En su camino al parque, Yamato no pudo dejar de pensar en las otras razones por la cual odiaba el invierno. Navidad sería definitivamente mejor sin ellas, o tal vez si la celebración se llevará a cabo en otra estación del año, eso sería mucho mejor. La vida de Yamato no ha sido nada fácil, especialmente durante los largos y fríos inviernos. La nostalgia golpeaba fuertemente su pecho cada vez que veía los copos de nieve caer del oscuro cielo como las lágrimas que se derramaban como Ríos de sus cansados ojos azules. Takeru tal vez no lo recuerda; pero fue para una época de invierno que sus padres comenzaron a discutir los procesos de divorcio. Aun después de tantos años, el invierno siempre será un torbellino lleno de emociones dulces y amargas, como el chocolate negro. Y aunque ahora todo está relativamente bien entre sus padres, y que la situación con Hikari paso hace ya casi cuatro años, Yamato aún siente una pequeña punzada en el pecho cada vez que se aproximan las nevadas.

Al llegar al parque, Yamato chequeo su móvil, la pantalla aún leía las _4:58 p.m._ lo cual significaba que Takeru estaba por llegar. Ojeando las bancas, el rubio contempló tomar asiento y esperar por él, cosa que no sucedería al darse cuenta que estaban empapadas de nieve derretida.

―¿Yamato-san? ― Yamato sintió cada parte de su cuerpo congelarse, y no del frío, cuando una conocida y dulce voz melodiosa resonó en sus oídos. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tenía un timbre diferente ahora.

Al voltearse, Yamato comprobó que, efectivamente, la voz pertenecía a Yagami Hikari, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Por la sorprendida expresión de su rostro, que probablemente refleje la suya, puede imaginarse que ella tampoco esperaba encontrarlo aquí. Vestía de blanco y rosa, y como de costumbre, llevaba su cámara colgando del cuello, pero algo en ella era diferente a la Hikari de 14 años. Tal vez sea el hecho de que está más alta o que su cabello castaño sobrepasa la altura de los hombros, o tal vez sea el mentón un poco más pronunciado, semejante al de una joven adulta y no al de una niña, al igual que las suaves curvas de su cintura y pechos.

―¿Hikari-chan?― Preguntó, como si su subconsciente todavía estaba renuente a creer que aquella adolescente era Hikari.

―Sabía que eras tú― Respondió, con una diminuta sonrisa y un sonrojo que, tal vez provocado por el frío, coloreó la pálida piel de porcelana de sus mejillas ―Mi hermano dijo que regresaste.

El chico devolvió el gesto con un atisbo de sonrisa ― Si, regrese hace un par de días.

― Ya veo ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?― Tartamudeo nerviosamente, escondiendo sus manos entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta rosa. La sonrisa de Yamato se amplió al detectar tal comportamiento, le pareció un tanto tierno que a pesar de ser casi una mujer adulta, Hikari conservaba esa inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

― Esperaba a Takeru, dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar conmigo― Dijo, recordando la razón por la que había dejado la comodidad de su apartamento por segunda vez ―¿No sera que esta contigo?― Pregunto Yamato, incierto.

―Eso es extraño… Takeru dijo que quería hablar conmigo― Hikari respondió, frunciendo el ceño suavemente.

― Bueno... ¿qué te parece si lo esperamos?― Aunque su rostro no dejaba mostrar sus emociones, la vacilación es su voz era más clara que el agua. Ya era bastante inconveniente encontrarse con Hikari tan repentinamente, no quería que la chica se incomodara más.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hikari le lanzó una amplia y dulce sonrisa que derramaba inocencia ―Claro, ¿por qué no?―

Y con esa respuesta, los dos decidieron sentarse en las bancas, lado a lado, sin importarles mucho la humedad en la madera del asiento. Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos hablaron de cosas sin sentido; la universidad, la vida de Yamato en América, lo cual sorprendió a Hikari cuando le admitió que apenas le quedaba tiempo para explorar la gran manzana como es debido, y lo mucho que extraño Odaiba y a sus seres queridos. Las fotografías de las vacaciones de verano de Hikari y Taichi en China, la reunión de aniversario de los niños elegidos, a la cual Yamato no pudo asistir, y la infinidad de retratos y paisajes que Hikari utilizó en su primera exposición universitaria. Ninguno de los dos habló del pasado, y Yamato no sabía si sentirse lastimado o aliviado. En varias ocasiones pensó en preguntar si ella recordaba algo de lo que sucedió esa noche en vísperas de navidad, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, se retractaba. Inseguro de querer saber si ella se sentía bien al respecto. Sabía que era algo cobarde, pero no se sentía listo para hablar de algo que aun lo tiene mas confundido que nunca. Ella parecía feliz, despreocupada, como si nada hubiese sucedido nunca, como si su encuentro fue la casualidad del siglo de dos personas que solo mantienen una conversación civilizada por el hecho de ser familiar del mejor amigo del otro. A pesar de todo, el tiempo pasó así, entre miradas robadas, sonrojos y sonrisas. Rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los edificios y la ciudad se comenzaba a iluminar de blanco, verde y rojo, como la navidad.

― Parece que Takeru se olvidó de ambos― Dijo Hikari al chequear la hora en su celular, que anunciaban las 6:16 p.m

― Si, eso creo ― Respondió Yamato, pescando su móvil que estaba atrapado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para revisar la hora. Al desbloquear el aparato, se dio cuenta que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Takeru. Yamato sentía darse una palmada en la cara al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Tenía el celular en modo silencio. La charla con Hikari lo distrajo lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que su hermano intentó comunicarse con él. Yamato decidió abrir el mensaje y olvidarse de lo sucedido.

 _De Takeru:_

 _Hermano, siento haberte engañado de esta forma, pero ahora que no contestaste mis llamadas ¿puedo asumir que te encontraste con Hikari? Espero que ambos puedan hablar tranquilamente de lo que sucedió hace casi cuatro años, y te des cuenta de lo que sientes por ella…_

 _P.D: Si, estaba conciente de lo que sucedió entre los dos, y si, nunca te lo dije. Además, sé que me lo agradecerás. Te quiere, tu Hermano._

Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro después de leer el mensaje, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? ¿Se lo habrá dicho Hikari? Tuvo que ser, nadie más lo sabia, ademas, es muy probable ya que Takeru y Hikari son mejores amigos y no tienen secretos entre si, pero ¿Sera Takeru el único que sabe lo que pasó? Yamato esperaba que si.

― ¿Sucede algo Yamato-san?― Inquirió Hikari con preocupación al ver la ansiedad que nublaba los ojos azules del rubio.

―N-no, no pasa nada, todo está bien― Tartamudeo, aún no estaba seguro de cómo preguntar algo tan incómodo.

― ¿Estás seguro?― Presionó Hikari con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

― De hecho… Hay algo que quiero preguntar... ― Vaciló Yamato, dirigiendo su mirada al manto blanco que se había formado bajo sus pies, tratando de escapar de la intensa mirada de Hikari.

― Anda, dime― Alentó la castaña, dirigiéndole una mirada expectante. Yamato recuperó el valor y mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermoso rostro angelical.

― Acaso tú… ― Vaciló ― ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en tu habitación hace casi cuatro años?― Preguntó, tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Los ojos expresivos de la castaña se abrieron como los de un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

― ¿Hace cuatro años?― Dijo con inquietud ― S- si, eso creo― Hikari respondió, instantáneamente, el calor subió a sus mejillas.

― ¿Takeru sabe lo que sucedió?― Yamato preguntó, bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

― … Si, yo se lo dije― Hikari vaciló ― ¿Hay algo malo en eso?― Susurro en un murmullo.

― Supongo que no… pero ¿qué hay de Taichi?― Inquirió. Fijando su atención a las brillantes luces para ocultar su ansiedad.

― Si mi hermano lo supiera, alguno de los dos estaría muerto― Hikari reprimió una risa después de su confesión. Parece que Takeru tenía razón al deducir que Yamato estaría preocupado por Taichi. A Yamato se le escapó una sonrisa. Hikari era realmente adorable

― Hikari-chan… ― Yamato posó su mirada en Hikari y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de un ángel.

En ese momento, ella sonrió y para él, no existía nada más. Es como si las infinitas noches de insomnio y el mar de lágrimas que cubrían su vieja guitarra cada invierno se desvanecieron como el sol de primavera que derrite la fría nieve. A pesar de la disminución en la temperatura, ambos comenzaron a sentir un pequeño fuego que se extendía desde su pecho hasta todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en sus mejillas.

― Ya es tarde. Deberías ir a casa― El joven rubio se incorporó.

― Si, creo que deberíamos irnos ya― Su sonrisa vaciló y luego se desvaneció, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada porque su tiempo juntos terminará pronto.

― Déjame acompañarte― Propuso Yamato, tendiendo su mano. Hikari la tomó y la sonrisa llenó nuevamente su rostro.

― Sí, claro ― Respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, notando como sus manos encajaban perfectamente.

El viaje de regreso a casa de los Yagami fue como un nuevo capítulo que comenzaba a escribirse para ambos, y Yamato no dejaba de agradecerle a su hermano por haberles puesto esta trampa, que al final, cambió su perspectiva sobre el invierno. La lluvia de copos de nieve ya no le resultaba tan desagradable ahora que podía ver el rostro de Hikari entre ellos. Ella de verdad parecia un angel, y tal vez lo sea. Como aquella vez, todo pasó en una fría noche de invierno.


End file.
